The Party
by Lenorthface22
Summary: A take on the episode party down, because apparently no-one who writes for the loud house know what a real 17 year-old party entails, yes I know its a kids show, but still i thought it would be interesting to write about what actually should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Remember that episode _party down,_ when Lori throws some crappy sophisticated nonsensical party in the basement. Pretty good episode imo, buuuuut no writer at the Loud House studio has apparently been to a regular 17 year old party. Oh I'm a 17 year-old British guy who has a pet love for the Loud house, so sorry if I use idioms that may confuse you, also I'm a science student so I really suck at writing, I do apologise again.

Rated T for some cursing and minor sexual content

The Party 

It was a typical Sunday evening in the humble loud house, Lily having a nap, Lisa practicing some quantitative chemistry, Lincoln reading some Ace Savvy in his underwear, the twins arguing outside, Lucy writing some poetry, Lynn kicking a football around, Luan telling crappy jokes and Luna rocking out to some classic British jams. Lori, a pretty blonde 17 year old girl, was finalising her plan for a party with her sister Leni, whose name should be a dead giveaway about her character.

"Leni please for the love of god literally don't upload this event onto any social media, I want it to be a low-key party for some of our friends you got that." Lori begs her sister, who just stares at her blankly and shouts "OK" happily as if she had accomplished some great feat for understanding the command.

"Good", Lori sighs with relief, "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to carol now do we. Now let's get to the planning, this literally has to be perfect, none of my friends should think I'm a total loser"

What Lori was referring to was of course the infamous Pingrey Party, in which a small gathering of friends was leaked to the whole year, and 150 edgy teenagers, looking for a break in their tedious adolescent lives, turned up on the doorstep of poor Carol's house. They brought with them copious volumes of alcohol they had inexplicably managed to obtain, some pills, brain numbing amounts of weed and other things that 16-18 year olds should never dream about. What was meant to be a chill night with the parents away, turned into a massive rave leaving the house in ruins, the parents car without any tires, and one idiot who tried to do a kick flip of the roof ended up with two broken legs and a shattered foot. The absolute worst thing about it was that Carol was forced to spend her college fund on damage reparations, in all likelihood the party ruined maybe the next 5 years of her life. Well at least a couple guys got laid, and the kids had a great time for about three hours before the police were promptly called by some very angry neighbours.

Now she won't have that to happen to her now, would she, she thought to herself. Although she had always wanted to get absolutely smashed and high as a kite, the stress of high school can get through to any sane person, so she had decided to allow some nefarious narcotics to be available at her own party along with some vodka shots, so the few people invited could have a very fun evening.

However, Lori knew that her parents would never ever allow a party of even 10 people at home, experiences from having 11 children had taught them that, so she had to do some serious manipulation with the help from none other than Leni to get what she wanted, and then of course wait for the perfect weekend when at least half of her sisters were out of the house along with her parents. She wasn't stupid enough to pull off a stunt like this in their presence.

Flashback to earlier this week:

"But dad if me and Leni share the amount of friends coming for each of us would be half of what the total would be" Lori said trying to hope the basic maths would throw her dad off.

"Alright love but please make sure it's only 20 people maximum, I'm really trusting you with this, but only because I know that every teenager loves to have good, clean, respectful, sophisticated, quiet, not obnoxious, thought provoking gatherings, well at least last time I checked about 30 years ago", Lynn Sr mused, but Lori jumped in before he could have any doubts,

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thanks you, I love you so much, I promise you can rely on me and Leni to keep the house exactly the same way as you left it." Leni just stood there smiling barely clinging on to the conversation.

End of Flashback.

"OK Leni next weekend is going to be absolutely perfect like literally everything is coming together, Mum and Dad are away the whole weekend taking lily with them, Luna is at a rock concert, Lucy is at a funeral, Lynn is practicing night football? Lola and Lana are at a sleepover and Lisa is in New York for some award she's receiving lol." Lori said barely able to contain her excitement, after all their house being basically free was rarer than a solar eclipse,

"Well even I know that's not everyone Lori", Leni observed,

"Duh that leaves Luan and Lincoln, but I trust they can be sworn to secrecy, I hope." Lori realised, dreading the moment she would have to tell the two about her plan. She hadn't even told Leni about the fun things she was going to ingest into her body, knowing full well that Leni would firstly not know what any of it actually was, and secondly if she did know, she'd have a major freak out leading to Dad finding out in all likelihood. It would be unlike Leni to maliciously rat out her sister but her natural love for her sister would lead her to have worries about her safety, which is natural and very sweet of course but also a pain in her arse. Of course Lori knew of the adverse effects of these drugs but she was a smart girl after all, she would only allow a certain amount in the house at any time and she got Bobby, who had some experience under his belt, to take care of her which he had already promised to do. Lori was planning on making full use of a free house for the only true excitement she'd likely ever feel, as any teenager who doesn't normally partake in such things would know. She felt sad how nothing she had ever done really had any deeper meaning with the exception of accepting a request to a date from bobby. Even her first boys will be boys concert was just some lame boy band under the yolk of some company trying to squeeze some money out their cash cow. So this weekend truly meant a lot to her and would hopefully allow her to burst out the bubble of the suburb shed been trapped in all her life.

Leni on the other hand was excited for expected different reasons. She could not wait to have a lot of her friends in her house at the same time, like omg wow, she could be able to show off some of her new fashion ideas to so many people it would be like Paris fashion week in her house! In truth what Leni was sadly unable to know is that she was very popular at school, not for her fashion ideas or heart of gold, but for her beautiful looks. Boys in her year start sweating pools whenever she walks by, unbeknownst to her, so the popular girls of course took her under their wing and the popular boys were all too happy to be able to be seen with her every single break time. This combined means that when Leni invites a couple girls over to her place for a Saturday night, word gets around and of course poor Lori could not possibly see this coming.

As the girls were planning in the basement, Lincoln and Luan open the door and start walking down the stairs,

"You're gonna love this prop Lincoln, its gonna _blow_ you away, hahaha" Luan laughs heartily as her little brother just stares at her,

"You do realise that I don't even know what the prop is, so that pun i think you just made has _blown_ right over my head."

"Hahaha good one bro, but yeah i probably should have waited until after you saw me put on the funny hat," she stops talking as they reach the bottom of the stairs and sees Lori and Leni lying down on the floor talking like two 6 year old girls.

"Oh hey there, fancy seeing you two down here like a couple of blonde rats in the basement" Luan comments, unable to come up with a pun fortunately on such short notice.

As Lori recognises them she smiles happily,

"Perfect, just the combination of siblings I need"

"Wait I thought you wanted to talk to our sister and brother, we don't have any siblings" Leni said confused, to which everyone else present responded with a face palm.

"Anyway, Luan, Lincoln, sit I'd like to confide something very very very very very confidential with you", Lori says as she glares at the pair, and walks over to them whispering to them out of Leni's earshot,

"Listen you two and Listen close, you two are both here next weekend right?" They both nod, "Good, I'm throwing a party OK, a small one, maybe 40 people max some of which are Leni's friends". They both look at each other in excitement

"Oh I do love a crowd" Luan smiles and Lincoln says "Yes I get to show some of the new part tricks I've been practicing"

Lori growls "Well no cos this party is a teenage affair, that means hard alcohol and some weed, OK, I really need you guys to either find somewhere to hang out that evening or keep out of harms way, now I'm telling you this firstly cos i know i can trust you guys as I really love you both, and secondly because I need it to be kept a secret you got that." They both nod again, this time more cautiously, but they knew there sister loves them enough and there was no reason to snitch on her to the parents. The three of them had a hug and Luan and Lincoln left the basement in a hurry, slightly worried about what might go down on Saturday.

Lori just smiled pleasantly, everything was coming together, it is going to be a great night she thought to herself as she sat back down with Leni to discuss the various people they would invite, giggling at what girls and boys might hook up and who's gonna fight with whoever else.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, one shot, hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review or PM me with an idea

Id like to note that i wrote this in the middle of my A level exams, as a stress coping mechanism, plus I really love this show.

For those who don't know about A levels, they suck balls and if you fail you cant get into university so ye i probably wont update till they're done.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope any who read the last chapter enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope it's adequate.

Also I forgot to say that I don't own the Loud House

The Invitations:

The following week was a mixture of both excitement and anxiety for Lori, as she sat through each lesson barely able to stay awake, the teachers' words entering one ear and coming out the other. How could she care less about the various pros and cons of maintaining biodiversity in the Masai Mara region? Especially when this next weekend was going to be the best of her life yet. This fact saddened her until she realised that everyone else around her probably had a similarly shitty mundane lifestyle.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard the satisfying ding-ding of the school bell going off.

"OK class remember your homework, research and list all the endangered species that are being conserved in the Terrai jungle in Nepal." The teacher shouted over all the students packing their bags to leave the dreary grey classroom and go fill their stomachs with processed crap in the cafeteria. Upon hearing this everyone in the class gave out a collective groan of despair, Lori included. Did they actively try to make each and every lesson soul crushingly boring, she thought to herself as she left the classroom. Upon her exit she felt a jolt as someone wrapped their arms around her shoulders in a warm hug. That someone was obviously Bobby,

"Hey Babe, what the fuck was she talking about in there, I've been out here forever holy shit," he complained. Lori just giggled at his excessive use of swear words, a niche she was quite accustomed to by now from her loving boyfriend.

"Sorry boo-boo bear, she was droning on about something that wouldn't end, and nobody gave any shits about lol, anyway you ready to start inviting some lads around to go on the lash this Saturday," she said the lash thing ironically of course, "Just remember keep on the down low babe, I can't be having a repeat of the Carol incident", Bobby shook his head knowingly and gave her a peck on the lips before rushing after a crowd of guys who was walking by. This particular group of about 7 boys was made up of most of the people Lori wanted to come, the type of guys who were popular just because of how laid back they are with everything, not like the arsehole jocks and the prissy uptight bitchy cheerleaders. All of whom Lori had rarely spoken to but felt like she had a good enough rapport with them to invite them round without her coming off as a total weirdo, plus Bobby was in good with most of them.

"Ayyy boys, what's up, whatever I don't care lol, just know that this weekend coming, party at the Loud House, be there or don't like I give a fuck haha, just don't tell anyone else ok, we can't be having a repeat of Pingreys right lads," he heard a general agreement from the group and then some excited murmuring about someone finally having the balls to throw a party, and that everything had been so dead around town recently.

"Yo Bobby are we allowed to bring some of the good shit" one of them called Alex said, being a known professional stoner and laid back guy, Bobby knew he was going to be the one to bring it up,

"Of course, wouldn't be a party without it" he whispered so as to not allow passers-by to catch on,

"Nah man we all know what truly makes a good party" a kid named Harry exclaimed, and then proceeded to cup his chest with his hand in an attempt to imitate a women's breast, getting a laugh from everyone there including Bobby. In all fairness he was right, all any teenage boy above the age of 15 wants to do is get laid as soon as physically possible, of course for the feeling but mostly for the fact that he can then brag about his amazing accomplishment to everyone who would bother to listen. It's quite depressing really, as they don't truly appreciate all life has to offer, like music, art, culture and sport, all they live for is the exasperating hunt for the true treasure that life has in store. Bobby was lucky, he had managed to entrap one in the fake teenage first love nonsense that Lori seemed to be enamoured by, despite being a reasonably smart girl. Bobby felt a pang of regret as he remembered the only reason he pined for was for what laid between her legs. He knew that life was ultimately meaningless but that didn't mean he should go around treating people with no respect.

"I mean why else would any come to any party lol" one shouted

"Drink maybe?" another retorted

"Ahh but why do they drink, it makes them less inhibited and so more confident, and that's when the dick starts to take over and the brain stops working, same with weed, Mandy, coke any drug really", bobby just smiled as he listened to the back and forth the guys were having about the various reasons one would attend a party.

"Don't worry lads, there will be tits a plenty, along with the space to grab them and the drink to make you more inclined to grab them, bring your own MJ just make sure you share nicely like mummy taught you." Everyone started laughing at what bobby said as he left the group to their troubles, to go find his girlfriend and tell her the good news.

"Just don't tell anyone guys" he said over his shoulder as he walked off.

He found Lori chatting to none other than Carol Pingrey, which he found surprising as he thought about they're past fierce rivalry, but then again since her shit show of a party she had changed, her luscious blonde hair looked less full and discoloured, like she hadn't bothered to touch it months. She still however maintained her aura of uncaring beauty that bobby really liked, then again she was identical to Lori so he didn't mind having these thoughts.

"OK, Carol I'm ready to put aside the past, some stupid crap happened, we can forget that now, I know you've royally screwed up your life and I being the omnibenevolent queen that I am, have decided to invite you over to mine this Saturday. How about it?" Lori said with forced sweetness in her voice,

"Wow Lori, I am totally literally ready to throw all that garbage in the bin and start anew, I'd love to come on Saturday" Carol replied, surprised at the sudden change in their relationship,

"Good darling cos I am planning on getting smashed an d I feel you that is literally the best thing you could do right now, just lay back, smoke a little herb, have a couple drinks and just forget how shit life is." Lori said more genuine this time, to her she was performing an act of charity to this girl who was a shadow of her former self.

"Hello ladies" Bobby said as he came up to hug Lori again, "good news babe, the guys loved the idea, they said they'd all come."

"Oh that's wonderful, I got most of my girlfriends to come and of course Carol here"

"Can't wait, any got to go guys see ya kiss kiss" and she walked off giving bobby a coy wink as she brushed past him. He was just stunned.

"Hmmm I think I've finally got through to that girl any way I wonder how Leni is doing with the invites, I bet by now she's told the whole school and every teacher." Bobby just nodded blankly, the memory of that replaying in his mind like a broken record.

Leni walked into the lunch all with a goal, to invite all her besties to her house for some fashion fun this Saturday evening. She spotted the girls she was thinking about sitting at the table next to the bay window looking out on to the American football fields. Of course this was the place where the gods of popularity sat during lunch period, not like the girls there ate food anyway not if they want to keep their Barbie doll bodies perfect. No for them it was an act of school fame to be sitting at the cool table. They sat here chatting, with the firm belief in their head that every eye in the hall was on them, when really the average kid was just going about their business, talking to friends and attempting to eat. Leni however had no idea, like how could a table be popular, it's just where we sit down to eat no? She had her plate of food with her, fortunately for Leni her metabolism worked faster than a fat person eating through an all you can eat buffet, so she could eat all she wanted without gaining the slightest weight, staying the perfect and beautiful shape she had been since she started maturing. She didn't know the reason for this but she knew that it worked well for her.

"Omg babe what are you doing, sit your lovely cheeks next to me" one rowdy douchebag shouted at her, she just stood there confused

"Why would I put my face on the seat, it's dirty" she observed, leading to howls of laughter from the table the jock was sitting on.

"Shut the fuck up Craig you twat, Leni darling come sit here with us" her saviour pointed to an empty seat on the popular table, adjacent to the jock table, surrounded by several pretty girls. The saviour was a black cheerleader called Daniella, a friend of Leni's since high school had started.

Leni walked over, sat down and started to eat her food, the other girls eyeing the plate cautiously as if they didn't trust the food to jump up into their mouths, making them hideous and fat.

"Hey girls, I hope you're all having a great day" she said smiling brightly exposing her perfectly white teeth.

"Thanks Leni but unfortunately not, Craig just dumped Alice, and now she's sobbing in the toilets, we were just trying to come up with a way to comfort her, want to help?" Daniella asked, to which Leni replied,

"Awww poor girl, but firstly me and my older sister are like having this small thing at our house this Saturday, and we would just love for you to come over." She said happily awaiting their response. The group of 6 girls were ecstatic, to Leni's surprise,

"Omg you're having a party"

"Will there be cute boys"

"Alcohol…"

The chatter was starting to get loud, Leni gasped as she remembered what Lori had told her

"GIRLS" she shouted, they all started to calm down as they looked at her curiously, as Leni rarely raised her voice, "My sister said we absolutely cannot have too many people over or we could get in real trouble." Some of them raised their noses up at her, how dare she invite us to a party where we cant show off how cool and loose we can get, and that we drink so much and we're so wild and we're not afraid to bang some townie. However most of the girls had grown to love Leni, due to her kind nature, so they excitedly told her that they'd show up, and once over half had agreed, the other half agreed because god forbid they actually do their own thing instead of being slaves to their friends. Leni just sat their beaming at each of her best friends.

"Ok now what was this about Craig breaking up with Alice" she asked, her friendly side starting to take over as she listened worried at what could have happened to her other friend.

Little did Leni know that, one of the jocks on the next table had over heard a snippet of their conversation pertaining to a certain gathering of individuals this Saturday. No way there was a party going off in this town without him and his friends being invited.

* * *

And on that note this concludes Chapter 2, please make sure to leave a review if you have any criticism or pm with any ideas.

Sorry for calling it American football please don't hate me, I'm just a little British kid who grew up playing football


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well I'm finally back to write another chapter, I'm not sure if anyone cares about that, but I'm going to anyway because I started this, so I'm going to finish it. For anyone who was waiting (if there was any) sorry I have had life-determining exams to fail but now I'm done with that I shall be writing every day that I am sober. Hope you enjoy this installment.

Also this chapter is like one and a half chapters so it is a bit longer.

* * *

The Pre-Pre Party

Lori had patiently waited for the rest of school week to finish, giving people casual invites throughout the remaining days left. On the Friday after school as she drove the family home from their respective schools in the resident van they had affectionately named vanzilla, she started to panic. What if something went wrong? What if word had spread around school? What if my parents find out? All these question seemed to circle around her mind like a ferris-wheel, non-stop, tormenting, driving her towards insanity. Probably not the best timing considering she was driving 40 mph home-bound. Much to her further annoyance Luan had decided to ride shotgun today, managing to survive the onslaught of the race to ride upfront and avoiding the mad dash to procure the sweet spot, which was now, contrary to popular believe, quite a sour spot as anyone who landed on it was subsequently pulverized by the nine remaining siblings.

"Hey Lori why was Cinderella bad at soccer," she enquired smiling, "because she had a pumpkin for a coach and she ran away from the ball! Ha get it?" Lori groaned in despair.

"That was truly terrible Luan, maybe you should give it Kevin Hart, sounds like it belongs in one of his acts." Lori replied, causing Luan to flinch as if she had been physically assaulted by her words.

"Ouch Lori that was a low blow, why you so grouchy today? Is it because of a certain gathering of individuals at a certain time in the near future?" She said, allowing the sound of her voice to crescendo slightly with each word.

"Shut up Luan, ok yes so what, this is a big deal for me, so I'm on edge, sorry for lashing out at you, the joke was decent." Lori said as sincerely as she could manage, which worked as Luan started to laugh happily. As she pulled in to the driveway of chateau Loud, Luan gave her a peck on the cheek, followed by everyone shouting thanks as they hopped out the car, and headed towards their bedrooms. Leni and Lori were left alone to discuss the final details of their party in the relative privacy of their room.

"Ok Leni how many people have you invited" asked Lori,

"Hmm I think I invited, um" she absent-mindedly started to count on her fingers, "Well there was Rachel, Jessica, Daniella, Eva, Daniella, wait how many is that again 6." Lori sighed whilst simultaneously face palming,

"Come on Leni you have to remember, there is very little that could turn this from a chill night into total anarchy and destruction."

"Anar what?" Leni looked confused, extracting a loud moan of annoyance from Lori, "Oh wait I know how many now, it was at max 12 of my bezzies." Lori was relieved to hear this, even if leni wasn't being specific, anywhere within 12 was more than reasonable as Lori was pretty sure she had invited around 30 people.

"Great Leni, now let us get down to business" she said, but all she got was a devoid look from Leni,

"But Lori we don't run any business, oh are you saying we should start a business orientated clothing chain, cos I have some totally cute ideas for a female business person."

Lori muttered some colourful profanity under her breath, sometimes Leni's air-headedness could be a ginormous thorn in a side.

"No I mean let's start planning for Saturday." Whilst talking to Leni about the less concerning, more legal, parts of the party such as snacks for the guests, Lori was thinking about how she was going to buy Luan and Lincoln's silence and maybe Leni's if she ever caught wind of her real intentions for tomorrow however unlikely that may be it could still happen.

Later on that evening, after a lovely delicious and original dish of goulash served by father loud, Lori caught up with Lincoln and Luan on their way upstairs.

"Ok you two, just in case you were thinking on ratting me out to Dad, I'm going to offer both of you 4 free rides anywhere you want in town, as long as I'm available and you ask politely, I will chauffeur you anywhere." They both looked at each other in shock, Lori must really be planning something bad as god forbid she ever gave people rides for free, let alone _four_ entire trips. They both eyed her up suspiciously, Lori stood there nervously, practically shaking in anticipation waiting to see if her bribe paid off. After a couple of awkward glances shared between the three of them, the two younger siblings nod, and continue to their rooms'. Yet both of them had a growing sensation of worry for what had in store tomorrow if Lori was so desperate to pay them off so lucratively.

* * *

The Pre Party

Lori woke up to blissful peace around 10:00 Saturday morning, thinking that she must be having a wonderful dream, she woke up and got dressed in her usual attire, blue top and cargo shorts, and strolled outside. The normal chaos of the Loud house sibling corridor was replaced with the sound of the birds singing their morning wake up call. As she came to her senses, she remembered that the only reason she could have such an epic party tonight was because the majority of her family had taken a sabbatical from annoying her towards madness to go about their own business for the first time in her memory of having all ten siblings. Well she was going to make good use of this momentous occasion. As if on cue the doorbell rang, Lori opened the door to reveal Bobby who was holding a couple plastic bags.

"Morning babe, you excited, tonight is the night to get absolutely and totally hammered lol, you prepared?" He asked her with an ear to ear grin spread across his face. Lori looked at him amused as she noticed he had shaved the wispy beard hairs he had been growing since he was born.

"Wow you came literally way too early, if I assume what you have in your bags is correct, wouldn't it have been better for you to come slightly later, to reduce the chance of getting caught?" He looked down at his feet awkwardly. "Of course I don't mean that, every second with you is literally worth any risk" she said quickly giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, bringing back that cute grin of his. "Now hurry up and hide that booze before someone sees." She said, hurrying him into the kitchen and pointing at the fridge. "Put the bags in the lowest draw in there, far too many vegetables and not enough chocolate for my siblings to open." As he bundled the bags into the compact draw, Lori flinched at the high pitched ping the bottles made in protest as they hit one another.

"How did you get so much of it Bobby? I had no idea you were so capable." She said impressed. She took the bag from him, almost dropping it due its weight, and pulled apart the straps of the bag revealing its contents. The bag was full to bursting point with drink. Cans, bottles, large flasks. All kinds of beer, vodka, gin and she swore she saw a bottle of wine in there too. She yelped with delight, handing the bag back to Bobby and giving him a tight hug.

"Bobby you're so perfect, this is the exact selection I wanted, it shows that I'm ready to let loose, but I'm also sophisticated at the same time." Bobby just laughed.

"Babe, I've worked at half the off-licences in this bloody town, I know a couple of sleaze bags who would sell crack to a six year old if it sold them its teddy bear." He kept laughing at the thought, seemingly incredibly amused by the motion that some people would break the law for such ridiculous reasons. Lori however just looked shocked, of course she was thinking about her 10 younger siblings, all of whom could be caught up in such deplorable activities. Once he noticed her face he added

"Oh babe I didn't mean to scare you, I wouldn't worry about your siblings, you can only find those people if you know where to look, plus they don't operate anywhere near this side of town haha."

"Ok boo-boo bear if you say so, but you have to be careful around them too, these people are dangerous. I don't know what I would do if you got injured."

"Oh don't worry about me, I may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but I certainly know how to operate on these streets. I'm like a surgeon of the streets." Now it was Lori's turn to laugh hysterically.

"Haha haha, Bobby omg you are too funny." She said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in closer.

"Wow you are so adorable when you laugh." He remarked as he leant in to kiss her, properly this time, she accepted him with open arms, letting him enjoy the soothing taste of her tongue. Not for long though of course, she pushed him away lightly after about two minutes.

"Ok now, we don't want one of my siblings being scarred for life now do we." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, before giving up. He proceeded to reach into his pocket and grabbed a tiny Ziploc bag in his pocket. Upon pulling it out, she gave out a tiny gasp of excitement. She stared at the bag, peering in closer to get a better look at its contents. Inside was a large amount of strange looking green leaves on minuscule branches, that were clustered together to form little clusters of green and brown, looking almost like a Brussel sprout but with a stem. She took the bag from him feeling its contents, the leaves had a crunchy texture, difficult to squeeze without breaking up a cluster into tiny fragments.

"Go ahead and give them a smell babe" Bobby urged her to do, and she obeyed, pulling the bag up to her nose, opening it and giving one prolonged sniff. The smell was a lot stronger than she expected, blasted her nose like a shell from a turret of a tank. It was a sweet aroma, with a very minty tinge to it. Merely smelling it was enough to make Lori smile. She was also happy at how well her boyfriend had pulled through in supplying her with everything she wished for.

"Boo-boo, are you sure this is enough for us?"

"Babe that is far more than you and I need to get high. It's enough for us to use for the next month if you enjoy the first time, or if you're feeling nice we could share some with our wonderful guests."

"Of course we should Bobby, I want to be a good host." She started to reach into her own pocket for some cash, noticing her he said

"Oh babe don't worry about cash, I got this cheap from a good friend of mine, plus how could I charge my own beautiful girlfriend, I wouldn't dare ruin her evening like that." He gleamed as she looked at her elated.

"Ok but I definitely owe you for the alcohol in the fridge, I insist on paying you for that."

"If you say so babe," he said dragging her towards him for another long kiss as she giggled. It was going to be a good day they both thought.

Lori and bobby spent most of the day messing around with each other, playing stupid games like hide and seek where the winner received a kiss and the loser also received a kiss. It was like they were on a date and there was no one else in the world. Of course that wasn't true, and their frequent kissing inevitably led to awkward encounters with one of various kids around the house. Lincoln gagged as he saw them embracing on the couch downstairs, and had to hold back vomit when he saw them lean in to each other. Of course, who wouldn't, it's almost as bad as walking in on his parents sharing a rare private moment in the kitchen.

As Lori and Bobby walked into Lori's room, they encountered Leni getting ready for the party, it was 6:30. She was sitting in front of the mirror, soaking wet from a shower, brushing her hair and counting like her life depended on it. All she had on her was a towel loosely wrapped around her body, leaving little to the imagination. When she saw who was there she let out a scream and dived underneath the desk.

"Omg Lori, what the hell, why would you bring him in here, you know I need to prepare two hours in advance." She yelled from her impromptu hiding spot. Bobby was speechless, stunned, he knew that Leni was always attractive, but he had never expected anything else especially since he was dating her sister, quite happily at that, but Leni was something else. As if she could read his mind Lori slapped him back to reality.

"Bobby the fuck are you doing in here still, get out, my sister is literally butt naked."

"Oh yes, um, sorry, of course babe I was just, I mean I didn't expect that, ok I'll go now." He stuttered, gulping desperately, hoping Lori had not noticed his odd behaviour to be due to anything but shock. Thankfully to him, the thought of her boyfriend looking at anyone else except her didn't even pass her mind, mainly due to her vanity. Plus Leni was two years younger and her sister. It hadn't even crossed her mind. She also decided it was time to get ready for tonight heading towards the shower to start the long ritual of making herself look beautiful and dangerous. Bobby just ambled clumsily towards Lincoln's room, to see what was up with his little bro. The thought of a naked Leni still on display in his brain, refusing to leave. He was struggling to control his privates from being private to being put on display.

* * *

Sorry to keep you waiting once again, I'm not sure if this story is worth anticipating but I still have fun writing it. Please leave a review and any criticism is welcome, and if you do like this, give it a follow. Well until next time friends.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Like I said ill post a new chapter whenever I'm sober, so here I am again back with another instalment of The Party. Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter.

And in response to some reviews, thanks to Rsizzle34, DarthSidious04 and Fire6lo for leaving some encouraging support and thanks to OmegaUltra and zachlor16 for leaving some critique.

As for why I made Bobby and Lori tongue kiss, isn't that what you would expect from a couple who are relatively alone and quite in love and for Jack of hearts, in my experience most parties are like this at my age, if you're younger than you shouldn't worry about it. Ok enjoy the read.

* * *

The Party

As the time finally approached, Lori and Leni were finalising all the absolutely vital details of the party, involving a last few touches of makeup and a couple of adjustments to their clothing. Leni had gone all out, as to be expected, she never missed an opportunity to show off her extensive fashion collection to any one lucky enough to see. She was currently wearing a seafoam green party dress that was relatively modest, for a teenager that it, and wore her hair straight. Even Lori could not deny that she gave off an aura of careless beauty that would likely draw attention from every single boy in the room.

Lori however was not in her formal party wear. She was wearing what she perceived to be hipster clothes or "wavy garms", as she had heard some of the cooler kids in her year coin. The outfit involved baggy loose fitting jeans, borrowed from Luna unbeknownst to her, and a floral print top that was also loose fitting also lifted from Luna's closet. She felt like she looked ridiculous, but she was going to get high tonight, she had to look the part.

Bobby had shown up to the house in an open plain white shirt and a plain black vest underneath, and a pair of plain black skinny jeans. He seemed to have actively worn anything that had any pattern or logo on it, Lori thought he looked like the coolest guy on earth, refusing to follow societies' rules by not being there corporate advertisement.

They were all ready.

At about 8:30 in the evening, they heard the doorbell ring for the first time. Leni opened the door and saw all 8 of her girlfriends standing there, each one wearing skimpy, highly revealing outfits of varying bright colours. Leni seemed to care very little at how overdressed she was for the occasion. All she saw was prospects of a fun night sitting in her room talking about boys, clothes and music.

"Hey girls, come in, I like totally can't wait to show you my room." She yelled happily, ushering them inside.

"Oh Leni you look absolutely amazing." One of the girls commented, slightly slurring her words.

"Omg she does look amazing, I was totally just thinking that Rachel, you look totes adorbes Len." She too was talking strangely, as if there was a weight on her tongue. Lori and Bobby started to giggle as they realised the girls had been drinking beforehand. Evidently Leni had not realised the implications of inviting a group of teenage girls to a part; they were also here to get the weight of the school week of their shoulders. Lori didn't mind, as long as they had not invited anyone else over, which by the look of things they hadn't fortunately. The girls stumbled into the house, Lori though it was a miracle they had made it to the house.

"Girls why are you acting so silly, let's go upstairs, I have the perfect…" she looked on in shock as one of her friends walked in to the couch and tripped over, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Wow Jenny you are so fucked already, didn't you have like two shots." A girl said between laughs.

"No, I had two shots and like a ton of beer, you just didn't see you bitch." She said defensively as if being seen as a lightweight was the worst thing that could happen to anyone in the world.

"What's gotten into Jenny? And why are you being so mean, she could be hurt." Leni replied, to which one of the girls handed her a clear plastic bottle, one that was half filled with a brown liquid that looked a lot like coke, only more transparent. She took it, raised it to her lips and took a large swig, after all she loved coke. Huge error, she gagged as the burning liquid went down her throat, the taste was awful, as if someone had forced her to drink hand sanitiser.

"Ahhh, that was awful, why would you make me drink that" she spluttered, looking very upset. The girl who had given her the bottle was surprised, she said

"Leni have you never had a vodka and coke, it's like the best way to get smashed", but Leni just looked at her confused, "You know Leni, drunk."

"Umm, I don't know what you mean, but let's…"

"Just have some more Leni, drink it slowly this time in small sips, trust me, it will help you enjoy the night." The other girls agreed and started to yell words of encouragement at her, and Leni began to slowly finish the bottle. Almost immediately she began to feel an odd sensation throughout her body, as if her brain was circling around her skull, making her feel dizzy and lightheaded. When she tried to talk her words became a slur, but above all else she felt happy. She felt like she could do anything and no one would care.

As for Lori, she and Bobby had decided to join in the fun, Lori was shocked when she saw Leni drinking the bottle of vodka, but she was also highly amused. The opportunity to see her younger sister drunk had never passed by before and she was not getting to let it slip through her fingers. She grabbed the bag from the fridge door and dragged Bobby to the couch where the girls were hanging out, chilling, basking in the excitement of being drunk. She handed out a bottle of beer to each of the girls, including Leni, and poured three shots for her, her sister, and Bobby. Unlike getting high, getting drunk was not a new feeling for Lori. Several times earlier this year she had been out with friends at parties, that inevitably ended up with her having a couple of drinks. Leni appeared to be having the time of her life, laughing with her friends, stopping only to drink from her can. It appeared that the girl's kind hearted nature mixed perfectly well in the river of alcohol flowing through her body.

After twenty minutes of random conversation, one of the girls commented on the lack of music playing in the house.

"Oh shit, Bobby I forgot about music, not a party without it, Luna should have a speaker in her room that can play music from my phone surely. Could you go find it boo-boo bear, I have to entertain our guests with Leni." Lori slurred, looking worried.

"Of course babe." Bobby said as he got up and headed towards Luna and Luan's bedroom. He was not drunk still, being the only male there, what was enough to get the girls completely off their heads' was barely enough to make Bobby tipsy. He had been drinking beer since he was 14, remembering fondly that one of his friends called him a pussy for not wanting any, which of course he had to prove wrong, so he had built up some tolerance to it. He knocked on Luna's door. Luan opened looking sour, exclaiming impolitely

"What do you want Bobby?"

"Alright Luan no need to be rude, I just need one of Lunas speaker that she uses to play music from her phone."

"Oh there should be one in here."

"What's wrong Luan, you've gone two sentences without a pun." Bobby said with concern in his voice.

"Oh nothing, it's just my older sisters are going to destroy the house or get themselves seriously hurt."

"Come on Luan, I'm here to stop that from happening, you should know I'd never let something bad happen to Lori." He stated, as he found the purple speaker he was looking for, "anyway thanks for the speaker, if you want to come have some fun downstairs, you're perfectly welcome to."

"Not so responsible of you huh, I'll pass thanks." Luan said sounding exasperated.

"Whatever floats your boat little loud."

Bobby brought the speaker back to Lori, who was having a great time learning about all the relationship drama going down in the younger year.

"Babe, I got you the speaker, let's play some jams."

"Oh Lori you're right he is so cute." One of the girls shouted, Lori glared at her. She grabbed him tightly and placed a peck on his cheek, as if to show he was hers, like a dog pissing on a tree.

"Thanks so much boo-boo bear." A few moments later music was blaring from the speakers, playing one of the songs on Lori's party playlist that fortunately she had the foresight to make.

An hour later the arty was in full swing, guests arriving every now and then, music playing loudly, and people enjoying themselves. Around twenty people had arrived at this point in various stages of inebriation. Lori decided it was the perfect time to bring out the weed, the entire purpose for this party. She turned to bobby who was nodding his head to a particular jam by _Arctic Monkeys_ called _I bet you look good on the dancefloor._ The couch and TV had been moved by someone to form a small makeshift dancefloor, which Leni was on right now staring blankly up at the ceiling, swaying back and forth to the beat.

"OK baby, can we have the stuff now. I've been looking forward to it all night." She begged, as she heard someone knock on the door. That someone turned out to be none other than Carol.

"Omg perfect timing darling, Bobby and I were just about to spark up a joint, care to join us." She said quickly, barely leaving Carol time to say hello. She grasped her arm and pulled her down to the basement with Bobby following up the rear. Leni noticed this happening, and curious, decided to follow them.

"Hey guuuys, what are you up to down here, it's so dark and scary." Leni said, leaving Lori looking very agitated.

"We're just going to get some fresh air love." Carol said in a weak attempt to get Leni to leave.

"In the basement? There's no air down here, you might want to try outside though."

"Whatever babe, let's let Leni have a good time tonight, she deserves it too, this stuff is perfectly safe, plus it would be a good skill for Leni to have." Bobby chimed in.

"OK then, Leni if you must know we were just about to smoke some of the herbs Bobby provided us with. Come you'll love it." Lori said, acclimatising to the idea of getting Leni high as a kite.

Upstairs, as this was happening, there was a loud banging on the door. A boy opened it to reveal ten, burly young men, all wearing sweaters from the schools American football team. They ran in to the house one by one, yelling, each of them carrying a large bottle of vodka, and searching for a good time. Meanwhile behind the boiler in the basement sat a small white haired individual, holding his gaming device, shutting it off when he heard the door open, and voices coming down the steps. Of course he recognised them as two of his sisters, Carol and bobby, but what he heard them talking about shocked him.

* * *

Thanks for reading, stories coming to an end, but there's still a couple chapters of hijinks and the aftermath. So until then, leave a review and give us a follow.

Goodbye


End file.
